I wanted you
by OnlyNic313
Summary: Sara has a gf, but she needs and must have Cath. Femme slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the begining of another... they aren't mine, i wish they were though!_

------------------------

I couldn't help myself, even though I had just got done making love to my girlfriend, I still needed more. Sure I loved her... she was everything a woman could want, yet I still she didn't do it for me. I needed you and that's why I'm standing outside your front door. I know I should knock or better yet I should've called first, but I still have my spare key and I'm not in the mood to hear you try to convince me that you don't want me as much as I want you. And I'm glad I still talk to Linds to know she's with your sister tonight.

I unlock your front door, knowing right away you're in the kitchen from the sounds of the dishes being put away. I slowly make my way over to you and come up behind you, I know you'll be startled and pissed as soon as you feel me touch you. So, I slowly put my hands on your hips and feel you take a sharp intake of breath and then I forcefully turn you around to face me.

As soon as you see me you try to pull away and I tighten my grip on you. You start to go into a long rant about how you're not doing this, how we aren't together. I shut you up by forcing my lips to yours, slowly snaking my tongue out to lick your lips, while slowly grinding my hips into yours and with that you moan, granting me access into your mouth.

I pull away and you start your protests again, I move grabbing your hips and start to move you away from the sink and over to the door way, slamming my hips into yours and biting down on your neck. You try to push me away while pulling me further into you. I grin and trace my hands over your body, down to your hips, up to your breasts, up to your neck, pulling you into another forceful passionate kiss, while letting my hands go down to find your arms.

I still have you up against the doorway as I take your wrists and pin them above your head, I dip my head down to kiss and suck on your neck as you tilt your head back enjoying the feeling of my mouth on your neck.

Reality must of hit you because you push me off of you and walked into the living room, anger in your eyes... how I love when you get mad. I lean against the doorway watching you pace back and forth telling me that I'm not what you want, that you won't do this anymore, that you hate me.

I simply ask you if she can do the things to you that I can do. I see that pushed a button as you come at me with anger in your eyes you push me up against the door frame telling me that's none of my business that, I was the one who called it off. Even though you're yelling at me I love this aggressive side of you... it's what I miss, what I need, someone who doesn't hold back.

I grab a hold of your hips again pulling you hard against me... you're taken back a bit because you've stopped yelling and try to push me away, but I've got a steady hold on you and move you over till your legs are against the side of the couch. You tell me no, not to do this, just to go, it's not worth the pain it will bring in the morning. As you're speaking I ease my hold on you moving my hands up to the hem of your shirt and lightly rub my thumbs in circles on your stomach.

I know once I take my hand off of you and tell you fine you'll change your mind. So, with that thought... I say fine, you're right, I shouldn't be here. Slightly raising my voice I keep going on and say that I didn't hear that moan you made when I grinded into you, that you didn't kiss me back, that you don't want this as much as I do, that you don't need this.

I can see the look in your eyes and you push me back against the wall undoing my pants button and I flip us around so your against the wall as I pull your shirt up over your head and dip my head down to kiss in between your breasts. I move so I can put one of my legs between yours, taking away your breath. You don't want me to be the one in control so you move us again, but I won't allow it and you get mad.

You start telling me that this was the problem, that I always had to be in control that you hated it... all the while I strip you of your pants and am kissing my way back up your thighs. This is what I love, how you can hate me while I'm fucking you.

I make my way all the way back up to your mouth and shut you up by kissing you and start moving you back to your bedroom. I take my time as I slam you up against the walls and you fight right back pushing me harder into the walls. We'll both have bruises in the morning, your neck will be marked with my bite from earlier, but at this moment neither one of us care.

----------------------

_I have more to come… should they continue or should they be interrupted? _

_Nic_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long, I want it to be hot and find myself turning red when I try to write this part…please enjoy!_

_Thanks to those who have left feedback, it's nice to know what you want!_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

After shoving one another into the walls on the way back to your room, I pick you up and you wrap your legs around. I can feel your wetness through your panties and it makes me want to fuck you even more so I move over to the bed and throw you on top of it. I grab you panties and rip them off. I take my own shirt off quickly, I can't give you time to stop this, even though I know you want this as bad as I do, I know what you want, I'm the only one who can truly please you.

I've already lost my pants, somewhere along our trip down the hall. I love so I am on top of you, looking into your eyes, god they are so full of lust and want. I lean down and start sucking on your neck, you move you're hips up to connect with mine and I take the hint and move my hand down to your stomach, down to your heat and use my middle finger to lightly drag my nail over your clit, you let a low moan and push yourself further into my hand. You are so wet that I know you are more than ready for me.

I sit back on my knees a bit and put my one hand on your shoulder, keeping you in place as a forcefully shove to fingers deep into you. I know I wont hurt you, you are far to wet and ready and you scream when you feel me enter you, I keep moving my fingers in and out of you harder and harder. Each time you lift your hips to meet my fingers. I lean down so I can take one of your nipples into my mouth and I bite, hard, not hard enough to make you bleed, but enough to get you to scream again.

"Fuck Sara, you feel so good, that's it, keep if up, you are the only one who knows how to make me feel alive."

I love it when you talk dirty to me, it makes me want to fuck you even harder, to make you scream louder, to make you beg for it over and over again. I move my mouth over to the other nipple and repeat my action and get the same response. I hear a sigh of protest when I take my lips off of your nipples, but I move my mouth to your neck, greedily sucking on it and biting it. My hand movements haven't stop, they've become more furious and erratic. As has your body, I still have my one hand on your shoulder, I know you'll have a bruise there in the morning from me holding you down. You're moving all over trying to slam yourself even harder onto me. This alone can send me over the edge.

I know you are close, so in one quick movement I insert another finger and bite down on your neck making you scream out my name over and over again…. "Fuck Saarraa, yesss Saarraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I let you ride out every wave of pleasure until you've stilled in my arms.

I slowly take my fingers out of you and move my lips up to yours to kiss you. My tongue snakes inside your mouth and you kiss me. I know you're tired, so I'm going to let you rest, but I still have more plans for you. I'm going to show you that you need me and want me in your life forever. I'm going to make you beg me to stay with you forever.

You fall asleep in my arms and I curl up next to you, knowing I need some rest to before I continue this.

----------------------------------

_So, hot enough for you? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still have some plans for our girls… if you want something in particular let me know and I'll see what I can do. Should we go for the handcuffs and toys next?_

_Nic_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i know it's been a while, but i got lost for a while and finding myself and finding my inspiration again for sara and catherine.

I don't own them i wish i did.

One part I used part of Buckcherry's song "Sorry"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was woken up when i felt something beside me move quickly from the bed. I lazily open my eyes and see Catherine darting from the room. Why must this woman be so difficult. I hastily jump out of bed and grab one of Cats tank tops and a pair of her boxers and head down the hall after her.

Once i get to the living room i can hear her in the kitchen. Now all i need to do is manage to get her to either talk to me or fuck her until she will talk to me, but chances are i'm going to get scolded like a child the second i set foot into her kitchen.

I peak in and she's at the stove cooking something, so i slowly try to sneak up behind her again like i did last night.

"Don't you dare come another step Sidle or this spatuala is going to meet your face!" Catherine yelled as she spun around waving the spatuala at me.

"Ok, ok, so i don't see another repeat of last night happening right this moment so maybe we could talk. Instead of using the spatuala on me why don't you finish cooking and i'll get the table ready and get us something to drink?" I say quietly and tenderly. I know mornings aren't her time of the day and to tred carefully.

She shakes her head in agreement, but i can see the anger in her eyes, most of the time i love that look, but once again, i know better than to try and use that to my advantage in the mornings. I go to the cubbords and grab coffee cups and glasses for orange juice and continue my way around the kitchen gathering what we'll need for breakfast.

As we sit down to eat i'm not sure where to begin. I know she's with someone new and i'm with someone, but i'm tired of doing this dance where i come over here and we have a good fuck and then we go on with our other lives.

"Cath can we just talk, i mean really talk?" I say in just a whisper.

"You want to talk? Isn't your style more of a fuck and run?" Her words were harsh and they did hurt, but they were the truth.

"Yes, that's how i prefered things and how I thought i wanted my life to be, it wasn't until i realized just how much i truely love you, that i understood why I ran from you. You wanted me to get serious, you wanted to tell everyone at work, you wanted me to live with you. Ya, sure we'd been fucking for well over a year and having meals together and spending nights together, but i hadn't seen how serious it already was before I broke it off. I don't like people getting too close Cath and I really didn't want you getting close."

I look up at her and see her thinking about things, they way she does when we are in the lab and she's trying to find that one thing to make the case stick. Then her eyes seem to change, i'm not sure how to read her and i'm not used to that.

"Sara... why don't you like people getting close to you?" She said in a somber tone, a tone that sounded like she was hurting by saying the words.

"People that get close to me get hurt. I know there is a lot in my past I haven't told you and i'm sure one day I will tell you, but right now i just can't do it." I say trying to be as honest with her as I can.

"Look Sar you know we can't get back together, you are with Wendy and I'm with Sofia. I'm happy, she is open with me and I know Wendy loves you I can tell from they she acts when you are around. What do you want to do break both of their hearts, just so we can try things again?" She got up from the table and went over to the sink and started to rinse off her dish from breakfast.

I followed her over to the sink and took the plate from her hands and looked into her eyes, i need to know how she truely felt for Sofia. "Do you love her as much as you love me, does she make you laugh the way I do, does she know you have this sensitive spot on your back that if it's touched you get goosebumps everywhere, can she fuck you like i do and than turn around and make made passionate love to you does she know how to make you glow?" Her eyes aren't telling me anything, all i can see is her thinking and I don't know who she's thinking about. Maybe i don't know her as well as i thought i did, maybe this was a bad idea... not the good fuck, but the talking.

She finally starts to say something and all at once i'm not sure if i'm ready for her answer.

"You're right, Sofia doesn't and can't make me feel the way you do. But you hurt me, you really hurt me. And everytime you've come over since we broke up for a fuck, i let you and yes i want it, but i don't just want the fuck, when we are done I know you think i'm asleep, but i'm not. I lay there and enjoy the feeling of having you close to me. But when morning comes, I realize that the night is over and it's time to get you out of my mind till the next time you need a good fuck." She barily got the last word out before tears started streaming down her face.

I grab her and pull her to me wrapping my arms tightly around her as she starts sobbing on my shoulder.

"Babe i'm sorry, i'm sorry about all the things i did to you, I know i can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds. Baby you make my world go round. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Every single day i think of all the sleepless nights and how i made you cry, i just hope it's not to late. I'm so sorry."

I felt her wrap her arms around me and at the same time I felt her heart surrener to me. I moved my hand up to her face and lifted it up to look at me. This time i knew the questions running through her mind and but I wanted her to question nothing right this moment, i wanted this moment for us. I wiped away her tears and lifted her lips to mine and softly kissed her, i felt her arms snake up and around my neck. 

I took that as a sign and lifted her up so her legs were around my hips and light moan excaped her and the kiss was deepened. I moved over to the counter and sat her up on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the chapter wasn't like the previous two, however it's been a while since i had good rough sex so i need to get back into that frame of mind. Hopefully the next chapter will have some )

I loved all the reviews and I hope you'll still help me with ideas.

Nic 


	4. It's not just a fuck this time

_I know it's been a while. A few yrs actually. But i've been inspired, so hope you like._

_I am not an english major, all spelling and grammar errors are my own._

_I do not own the characters... if i did, it'd so be a different show._

_This one is for 'Vanilla'!  
_

I felt your arms wrap around me and at the same time I felt your heart surrender. I move my hands up to your face and lift it up too look in your eyes. This time i knew the questions running through your mind and I wanted you to question nothing right this moment, I wanted this moment for us. I wipe away your tear and lift your lips to mine, slowly and softly I kiss you. Your arms snake up around my neck and into my hair.

I took that as a sign and lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around me, just like you did last night, but with a different want. I pushed my waste into your core and you let out a light moan and with that I deepen our kiss. I moved over to the counter, sitting you upon it. I move my hands from your waste up to tangle in your hair enjoying the feel of your tongue in my mouth. Then I slowly pull away and move my hands to the buttons on your night shirt. As i undo a button i kiss and nip at the area it once covered. You have your hands running threw my hair and you make the sexiest sounds when i reach your last button and pull the shirt from your shoulders. I see the bruise i left on you last night. The one i gave to you while trying to hold you still while I fucked you.

I bring my lips to the bruise, kissing it and look up at you. You are so beautiful. My hands slip down around your underwear and you arch up to let me slide them from under you. I step back to look at you again. Your nipples erect and begging for attention, your center glistening. You see me looking you over and lean back on your elbows, slightly raising your left leg to give me a better view. It takes me about 2 seconds to rid myself of the little bit of clothing I have on and mold my body to yours. You sit up wrapping your legs around me again and pulling me even closer. I love the feel of our bodies pressed together. I take my lips from your mouth and lower it to your left breast, running my tongue over your nipple before sucking it into my mouth, i lightly bite it before letting it plop from my mouth and blow on it. You start rubbing yourself against me even harder and I move to the other nipple and get an even stronger response with a low moan.

I move my hand down to your folds lightly stroking over your clit, you try to push into my touch, but I've got your hips grounded on the counter with my hand. I want to make this last for you. I run my finger the length of you stopping when i reach your clit again and slowly circle around it. You give out the cutest whimper. I lower my head to your lips, sucking on the bottom one before running my tongue along it asking for entrance, you oblige and open your mouth letting me enter. I flick your clit again and set a smooth rhythm, letting you rock against my finger as you please. I can tell your close, even without having anything in you, i know I could make you cum like this, but i'm not going to. No, I want this to be everything for you. I move my finger from your clit and run three fingers up and down your pussy getting them soaked with your juices, I pull away from our kiss and slam all three fingers into you. You arch your back and pull your hips up wanting more, needing more. But, i'm not ready for you to cum yet. I set a slow pace at first, being careful to not touch your clit, i know it wont take much to make you cum.

You're moaning my name, talking dirty to me, telling... no begging me to fuck you and to let you cum. I stop all movements and you look up at me, with wonder in your eyes. Your not used to me doing this to you. Your use to me fucking you and letting you cum when you want. I look at you and tell you that I love you, that I always will and that i'm sorry for it taking me so long to realize that. I lean in and kiss you with more passion than i've kissed anyone. And then I slowly start moving my fingers again. I kiss your chin, and stop at your neck to massage your pressure point on your neck with my tongue, while picking up the pace with my fingers. I kiss between your breasts before assaulting them both like I did earlier... and i'm rewarded with you getting even wetter than you already were. Your hands go to my hair and I can feel your heels digging into my back... you wont be the only one with bruises at the end of the day. I finally make my way down to your center and I look up into your eyes before i lightly flick your bundle of nerves with my tongue, your eyes roll to the back of your head and you push my face harder into you, and with that I decided i've made you wait long enough. I pick up the pace with my fingers inserting another, making it four... you've never had four in you before and i make sure your ok with it before I continue. Your taking all of my fingers, enjoying them as i lick your clit. I finally start sucking on it and humming and slam my hand into you as hard as I can. You sit up holding me in place as i start to feel you clench around my fingers... "god that's so fucking good... never been soooo goood... fuckkkkkkkk sssaarraaaaa..." you scream out as it all hits you. I remove one finger but keep the other three in you as you ride out each and every wave. I remove my mouth from your clit and start kissing my way up to you. Your a mess... a beautiful mess.. but a mess none the less. As the last wave rolls through you I pull my fingers from you and scoop you up in my arms. I'm not sure you're even still with me as I carry you back to your bedroom.

Once I get you laid down on the bed you curl up next to me wrapping your naked body on mine as your breath finally starts to even out. I run my hands along your back and through your hair to help you come down from your high. I loved fucking you, but it was more than just a fuck for me this time. And I hope when you come around you'll be ready to talk and that i wont be spending forever alone.

_So, does it suck? Should I write more? Should I never write again? Let me know..._


End file.
